Secrets Behind the Visible Mind
by xXPatchesXStitchesXx
Summary: RiSo Semi-based off of Romeo and Juliet  I guess thats what it seems like anyway... I've never read Romeo and Juliet, so...


I looked strait ahead as he glanced at me. The water trickled off us as we exited the warm, slow current. The sun cast Riku's blue-gray hair the color or snow. My face heated up as I thought about him, my heart beating fast. When he looked my way, I whipped my head around so that he wouln't be able to tell I was blushing like hell."Hey, Sora!" He called, and I turned around."Want to go to the secret place? I bet it'll be cooler in the shade! Kairi might be there, too.""Sure." I shrugged. My heart started to beat even faster at the thought of beiing all alone with him."Race ya there!" He called as he took off."Hey!" I said indignantly."No far!"water dripped of me as I ran, easily catching up to him. We went through the door in the cliff an were emidiatly envoloped by shade. I could here the biirds calliing and saw the waves lapping at the distant shore. The trees that grew on the bank of the ocean cause there to be little or no sun light on the ground. The cliff jutted out over us, causing the shade to become even denser . I saw Riku grin wth plleasure as I called out for Kairi."She isn't here, you know." He said."Huh? How do you know?" I asked, confused."For one, her family adopted me, and second, she went to the mall with Stephanie, remember?" I stared at him, my heart beating even faster now that I was knolageably alone with him."Then why did you tell me she might be here?" I exclaimed, trying to suppress the urge to tell him my TRUE feelings. In half a second, he had me back against the clff, rocks jutting out aganst my back."Riku, what are you doing? Let me go!" His face was only inches away from mine as I struggled to break free of his grip, and I looked down."Why should I let my prey go?" He whispered in my ear."Certainly not when they have SO MUCH to offer." I froze and felt my heart thump against my chest and looked down."W-What do you mean b-by that?" I asked, heart pumping."What do you think I mean, Sora?" He asked in a seductive voice."I-I have n-no idea. Just let me go, dammit!" I screamed. He looked at me, his eyes glazed with pain, and he released me."Do you really hate me that much?""O-Ofcorse not!" I said painfully."I just don't want you to back me up against the wall like that. Why did you back me agaisnt the rockface, anyway?" I asked, still confused."Because..." His voice trailed off, but then I spoke."Riku, I... I only wanted you to let go because... because I thought my chest would explode if you got any closer to me." I spoke truthfully to the last word."Why?" He asked, his head down."Why?"  
A tear trickled down my cheek as he looked up."Why?" He asked again, this time more harshly. My face was damp with tears now, but I forced myself to speak."Do you have any idea how long I've been madly in love with you?" My sobs increased as I exposed my true feelings for the first time. I couldn't believe how good it felt to tell him how I truly felt. I had my eyes closed waiting for Riku to tell me that he didn't feel the same as the warm, salty tears trikled one by one down my face. The next thing Riku did was the exact oppiste of what I thought he would do. As our lips met, he once again backed me aginst the cliff-face, but this time I didn't care. His arms carressed me, and my hands tangled in his hair, pulling hiim closer. I parted my lips as his tounge found its way into my mouth, our lips moved together as one. It felt asif a thousand pounds were lifted off of me by the second. we started sliding down the cliff-face, and soon we met the ground. Riku pinned me to the ground and pushed against me even more ravenously the before. I sped up to meet his pace and wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him even closer. Riku lifted his head, and both of us were gasping for air. My face was red as hell, and Riku looked at me deviously. He kissed my neck, and then my chest, arms, and torso. When he got to my bathing suit, he grasped it in his teeth and puled it off. I could feel him lick and kiss me, gently at first, then more vicously."Riku.." I managed to choke out."Stop. No. Don't do it." I gasped as he stripped his bathing suit off. My heart slammed against my ribcage, threatening to shoot out at any minute as he pressed his still-damp bvody against mine."Do you want..." I trailed off my sentence, to embaressed to finish it."Want what?" He asked."To have sex?" My face turned blood red as I felt myself nod."Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly, and I nodded again."It WILL hurt lke hell." He warned."I don't care." I said from the bottom of my heart."Do it." I trembled as I spoke, my nervous side getting the best of me."You don't look to sure. You might regret it if you do this." He said, his voice brimming with fear. I shook my head.""I won't regret it. I know I won't." Even though my mind was made up, my voice still shook and my stomach still turned. Even though I braced myself for the pain, I still screamed. It was blood curdling, and Riku stopped imdeately."Are you okay?" He asked, fear quaking in hs voice."I knew...It would hurt...But I told you...I didn't care...Didn't I?" I gasped, my breathing hard, pain still searing through me."You can...Keep goiing...If you want...That is."  
Riku looked at me, and even though he trembled as he did, his eyes were made up. This time, I didn't scream, but gasped and sighed instead. It was slow at first, but, as I urged him to go faster, I could barely stand the pain. I could barely breathe, for every time I took a breath, it was knocked right back out of me."Riku..." I said over and over."Faster...Harder...Oh God...Riku!...Ahhhgggggg!" I screamed in pain again, but this time he didn't stop, and I was glad that he didn't. The pain became so intense that I thought I was going to die, but I didn't mind."Sora?" Called a voice, but we payed no attention to it. The voice called again."Sora? Riku? What are you screaming for? Guys!" We still didn't stop. Sweat dripped down my red face as Riku pushed harder and harder."The pain...Harder Riku!" Footsteps soon joined the voice, but he still went faster."Godammit...The pain...So intense...Ahhhgggggggggggg!" I screamed even louder this time, and the footsteps ran this way. The pain was so bad that tears were starting to well up an cascade down my already soaked face."Ahhhhhhh...Ahhhhgggggggggggggg!" I screamed louder than ever before as he pushed even harder. The footsteps were right outside the door now, but he still pushed harder."Stop...Stop...Stop...Stop...Riku... The pain...Can't breathe...Oh God...Oh God...!" The door opened and we were bathed in sunlight."What the hell!" said the voice along with another. Riku stopped, looked up, and blinked at the sunlight. I unwrapped my arms from hs torso and shieled my eyes from the blindingly bright light. Kairi and my mother standing in the door way, jaws on the floor and eyes on us. We were still naked and still, well...ATTACHED, if you know what I mean. From their point of view, it must have looked like Riku was raping me. He had me pinned down, tears were still wet on my face, and right before they opened the door, I was telliing him to stop because it hurt so much. beng pinned down by another guy while you're both naked isn't thebest position to let your mom see you in."He wasn't raping me, if that's what you're thinking. Actually, I'm the one that brought iit up." I said to both my mom and Kairi."Why, Sora?" Asked Kairi, tears welling up in her eyes."Don't you know how I feel about you? Why would you have sex with HIM instead of ME? Do you hate me?" Now my mother turned to Kairi."No, Kairi, I don't hate you, but I've never had a sexual interest in women, thats all. I've been gay my whole life. I can't remember the first time I wanted to be alot more than friends with Riku. I'm sorry, but I've never thought of you as "more than a friend" or "a friend with benfits". I'm just not like most guys, okay? The truth is, I have always wanted to be with Riku, but I always wanted you to be my best friend. I'm sorry if it hurts, Kairi, but I finaly racked up enough courage to tell riku today, and if you can't accept the fact that I'm gay, I don't know what to tell you.""Sora!" My mom exclaimed."How long have you know you are to marry Kairi? What right do you think you have to fall in love? And with another male, no less!" My body hardened with bitter rage."Riku, get up." I said through my teeth. He could obviously tell I was seething, and got up quickly. I reached down and angerly slipped my bathing suit back on."What right in HELL do YOU think YOU have to tell ME who I CAN and CAN'T fall in love with? Does the fact that I'm 16 and decided to expose the fact that i'm gay BOTHER you? Do you think you can control my whole damn life? Huh? Is that it? Enlighten me on why you're so PISSED because YOUR SON is GAY!" I Screamed, my face red and anger to its boiling point."Tell me, you concided, controling little-""Sora." Riku said."Thats enough. If she can't accept it, its her loss, not yours." He turned to my mom, his eyes as cold as blue ice."And you. If you can't accept the fact that your son is in lo-" His voice was cut off as my mother's hand hit his head and he fell. There was a sickening crack and a partial scream as his head hit the rock wall."Riku!" Kairi and I screamed and raced towards him. His breathing was harsh and labored, and there was blood gushing from the back of his head and trickling out of his mouth. Tears flowed in rivers and my voice cracked as I screamed."Kairi, quick, call an ambulance! Don't let him die!" as Kairi called from her cell, my mother, her face struck with horror, walked closer."I-I didn't mean for this to happen I only wanted..." When I whipped around and glared at her, my gaze was filled with hate so strong, she stepped backwards."Wanted What?" I screamed."Him to shut up, or die?" As she stepped closer again, my voice was no more than a growl."Get away from him, you cocided little bitch. I am NOT afraid to kill you." Something in my eyes must have told her I wasn't kidding, for she turned around and ran. I looked back at Riku and saw that the bleeding wasn't stopping. He was barely breathing, and I knew somewhere n my heart that he wasn't going to survive. I heard the ambulance in the distance, but I just buried my head in his lap and sobbed. The ambulance was less than thirty seconds away, but Riku's breathing was already slowing to a stop. As that last breath escaped his body, I screamed his name at the top of my lungs."Riku! Why? Why? Why did you have to die and leave me? Riku!" I was in a haze as the paramedics loaded him onto the ambulance tod me that he was already dead. After they drove away, I slipped to the ground. There was a sharp palm branch near me, and I picked it up."Where are you planning to live?" Asked Kairi."I'm not." I ansered with no emotion."What do yo-" I never heard the rest of her question. The last thing I heard was,"Sora, Don't!" as I slammed the branch through my throat and the world went black for the last time. 


End file.
